KETUA OSIS VS WAKIL KETUA OSIS
by Syahaisyah21oct
Summary: orang tua kyungsoo. menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak sahabatnya, jadi kyungsoo sang wakil ketua osis harus berhubungan dengan ketua osis yaitu kim jongin/kai /KAISOO/EXO/GS


\- sekolah -

"Baek. Kau sedang apa?"ucap kyungsoo

Yang berjalan keluar kelas

"Ahh. Nde.kyung aku sedang memandang pangeran tampan"ucap baekhyun yang sedang melihat salah satu yang sedang bermain basket. Kyungsoo langsung melongok kebawah yang tadi baekhyun bicara

"Lebay"ucap kyungsoo yang meninggalkan bakhyun sendiri di balkon sekolah dan memasuki kelas

"Ya,ya.. Kyung suka-suka aku"ucap baekhyun yang menyusul kyungsoo

\- Chankai -

"Kai ayo main basket. Ayo mumpung belom bel nihh"ucap chanyeol yang menarik tangan kai untuk turun ke lapangan bermain basket

"Aaggrrhh.. Kau ada-ada saja. Chan.kau memangnya sudah mengerjakan pr saem?"ucap kai

"Sudah. Ayo lah kai"ucap chanyeol

Kai dan chanyeol pun keluar kelas dan turun ke lapangan untuk bermain basket

Sampai di lapangan

"Chan tangkap.Masukin ke ring itu"ucap kai dari kejauhan

"Nde"ucap chanyeol dan kai pun langsung melemparkan bola basketnya ke arah chanyeol. Dan langsung di tangkap oleh chanyeol

Chanyeol punn segera memasuki bola basket yang tadi kai lempar ke ring. Chanyeol mendengar suara-suara. Dari lantai dua chanyeol pun segera mendongak. Dan benar saja ada satu yeoja lagi melihat dirinya.

Kai pun berjalan menuju ke arah chanyeol

Kai memegang bahu chanyeol

"Ada apa chan? "Ucap kai

"Lihat lah kai. Ada yeoja yang cantik lagi memandang kita"ucap chanyeol yang menunjukan arah kepada yeoja itu dengan dagunya

Kai pun langsung mengikuti arah yang chanyeol tunjukin

"B ajah"ucap kai Yang masih sama dengan posisinya

"Bagimu biasa sajah. Tapi bagi aku cantik"ucap chanyeol

"Bukanya dia bendahara osis?ya"ucap kai

"Nde. Dia sama kek aku."ucap chanyeol

"Oh"ucap kai yang pergi mengambil bola basketnya dan mendribellnya

"Aku harus cari tau tentangnya"guman chanyeol dan menyusul kai yang sedang memainkan basket

Tettt.. Teeett... Teeeettttt...

Bel masuk sekolah

Baekhyun yang di tatap chanyeol pun langsung masuk kekelasnya. Karna malu sekarang pipi baekhyun merona

Chankai langsung menyimpan bola basketnya dan menuju kekelasnya

\- Chankai -

\- Kelas -

Aku dan baekhyun langsung duduk.

Saem pun masuk kekelas

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"ucap leetuk

"Pagi. Saem"ucap para murid

"Ada yang tidak masuk hari ini?"ucap leetuk

"Nde. Saem"ucap kyungsoo ketua kelas

"Siapa?"ucap leetuk

"Taemin dan minho"ucap kyungsoo

"Baiklah.Sekarang buka buku matematikanya. Dan kerjakan halaman 61"ucap leetuk

"Nde saem"ucap para murid

Setelah 2jam belajar selesai

Kelas pov end

Teeettt... Tettt.. Teeeettt...

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi

"Bek kau mau ke kantin?"ucap kyungsoo

"Ya.. Kau kekantin kyung?"ucap baekhyun

"Nde. Kajja kantin"ucap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun pun keluar kelas dan turun menuju kantin

"Kyung.Baek"ucap xiumin dari kejauhan

Sambil berlari menuju kyungsoo dan baekhyun

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang merasa di panggil pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat kan xiumin yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ka-.. Uh.. Mau ...hooss.. Kemana? "Ucap xiumin sambil menarik napas

"Mau kekantin. Eonni mau kemana?"ucap baekhyun

"Aku.. Ahhh.. Mau kekantin juga.. "Ucap xiumin

"Hmm. Yaudah kalo gitu. Kaja kantin eonni"ucap kyungsoo

Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan xiumin pun menuju ke kantin sambil berbicang bincang

"Yahh.. Kita duduk di mana nih?"ucap baekhyun

"Gak tau baek sudah penuh semua meja makanya"ucap xiumin Sambil melihat-melihat ada tempat yang kosong

"Kyung.. Baek.. Xiumin eonni.. "Ucap luhan sambil melambaikan tanganya

"Ah itu luhan"ucap kyungsoo

"Nde"ucap baekhyun

Baekkyungmin pun segera bergegas menuju ke arah meja luhan

"Annyeong.. "Ucap baekkyungmin

"Nde. Annyeong.. "Ucap luhan dan tao

"Kalian mau pesan apa biar aku yang pesankan?"ucap luhan

"Aku mau milk saja"ucap kyungsoo

"Aku sama saja dengan kyungsoo"ucap baekhyun

"Aku bisa sendiri.. Terimakasih.. Luh"ucap xiumin

"Baiklah. Kau tao mau apa? "Ucap luhan

"Tidak usah. Luh. Terimakasih"ucap tao

"Nde.baiklah aku pesan kan dulu"ucap luhan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan meja yang sudah di tempati para sahabatnya

"Kajja. Hunie"ucap luhan

Dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh sehun

Tanpa ada yang menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memandangi seorang yeoja yang dikenalnya

Yaitu kai ketua osis yang sedang memandangi kyungsoo

Begitupun juga dengan chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun

Sedangkan chen dan kris mereka saling menatap kekasihnya

Akhirnya xiumin dan tao beranjak dari bangkunya dan menuju ketempat kekasinya masing-masing

"Kau mau kemana?xiumin eonni dan tao eonni"ucap baekhyun

"Mau ke tempat kris"ucap tao

"Kau kepo saja bek"ucap kyungsoo

"Aishh..kau ini kyung.aku hanya bertanya"ucap baekhyun

Xiumin dan tao pun langsung pergi ke tempat kekasihnya

"Kyung"ucap baekhyun

"Hmm"ucap kyungsoo

"Kau ini"ucap baekhyun

"Ada apa baek"ucap kyungsoo

"Coba Kau lihat ke kanan deh. Kyung"ucap baekhyun

"Ada apa?"ucap kyungsoo

"Lihat.saja dulu"ucap baekhyun

Saat kyungsoo menengokan kepalanya ke samping

Kyungsoo melihat ke kanan dan matanya bertabrakan matanya dengan kai ketua osis

Kyungsoo pun langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan kai dan menghadap ke baekhyun

"Ya. Aku sudah melihatnya "ucap kyungsoo

"Sepertinya. Ketua osis itu suka padamu kyung"ucap baekhyun

"Kau ini ada ada saja baek"ucap kyungsoo

"Lihat saja dari tadi dia selalu melihatmu kyung "ucap baekhyun

"Ahh.. Ini milk nya maaf ya sudah lama menunggu"ucap luhan yang sudah datang bersama sehun di sampingnya

"Nde. Luhan terimakasih"ucap baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"Sama-sama. Ohya aku ke kelas duluan ya"ucap luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya

"Nde"ucap baekhyun

Luhan dan sehun pun langsung pergi dari kantin dan menuju kelas

"Baek. Aku kekelas dulu ya. Bhay~"ucap kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya

"Yaya.. Bahkan kita belum makan kyung. Kau sudah mau kekelas saja"ucap baekhyun

Kai pov

Saat kyungsoo melihat kesamping kananya kai langsung menatap kyungsoo

Saat beberapa menit saling melihat satu sama lain. Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dengan kai

'Cantik'guman kai

"Kau bicara apa.kai?"ucap chanyeol

"Tidak"ucap kai

"Chan aku. Kekelas duluan. Ya"ucap kai yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan meja yang tadi kai duduki

"Ya.. Yakk.. Kai kenapa kau tiba tiba saja langsung kekelas padahal belom makan"ucap chanyeol, kai pun langsung meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursinya

Saat kai sedang berjalan menuju belokan tangga sambil berlari kecil.kai tak sengaja menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang memegang minuman. Itu tumpah ke baju kai dan kebajunya

"Aahh/opps"ucap berdua

"Aish..Kau bisa lihat-lihat tidak saat berjalan, eoh"ucap kai dingin

"Maaf.kau juga yang berlari-lari.subae"ucap kyungsoo

"Yakk.. Kau ini.. Bajuku jadi basah dan kotorkan gara-gara minuman kau"ucap kai

Kyungsoo pun ingin melangkah untuk melarikan diri(bukan melarikan diri tapi males berdebat)agar tidak di marahkan oleh ketua osis. Tapi sebelum kyungsoo melangkah tangannya sudah di pegang agar tidak melarikan diri

"Kau.. Mau ke mana.. Mau melarikan diri.. Hmm"ucap kai yang masih memegang tangan kyungsoo

"Yakk..Lepass.. Kan aku"ucap kyungsoo yang memberontak agar tangannya terlepas dari gengaman kai. Tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin.karna kai malah mengengam tangannya lebih erat di pergelangan tangan kyungsoo

"Aku tidak akan lepaskan tanganmu. Asalkan kau mau bertanggung jawab atas kotornya baju ku ini"ucap kai

"Aduhh.. Sakittau.. Lepasskan..sunbae..ketua osis.."ucap kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mau sebelum kau tanggung jawab"ucap kai

"Iya.iya aku bertanggung jawab.tapi lepasin dulu sunbae.aku ada perlu sama temanku.."ucap kyungsoo

Kai pun masih mengengam tangan kyungsoo.dan mendekatkan badanya ke badan kyungsoo pun langsung diam dan tidak berkutik

"Oke..kalo begitu kau ku tantang..bermain basket sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di lapangan.mengerti"ucap kai di kuping kyungsoo dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.kyungsoo hanya diam mematung karna baru kali ini kyungsoo sedekat itu dengan ketua osis.

Kai pun bersemik karna melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang lucu dan merona di bagian pipi dan kai segera melonggarkan peganganya di tangan kyungsoo dan melangkah pergi dari hadapan kyungsoo

Sedangkan kyungsoo blank.

'Cantik'guman kai yang sudah jauh dari kyungsoo

Kai pov end

Kyungsoo yang tadinya mau menuju kekantin mau menemukan baekhyun hanya saja ganguan yang kai tadi. Kyungsoo pun langsung berjalan menuju kekelasnya

Tettt... Teett... Teeett..

Bel masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya

\- Kelas -

Kyungsoo pun langsung duduk dan hanya bengong menatap lurus dan memikirkan yang tadi

Baekhyun pun baru mssuk kekelasnya dengan muka yang memerah yang habis di gombalin sama chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung duduk di samping kyungsoo dan dia senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kyung"ucap baekhyun masih belum ada jawaban dari kyungsoo

"Kyungie"ucap baekhyun

"Kyungsoo"ucap baekhyun

"Do kyungsoo..!!!"ucap baekhyun

"Ahh.. Iya baek ada apa?"ucap kyungsoo

"Kau kenapa dari tadi melamun terus? Apa kau sakit?pipi mu memerah kyung"ucap baekhyun

"Tidak. Apa apa baek"ucap kyungsoo

"Kyung.. "Ucap baekhyun

"Hmm.. "Ucap kyungsoo

"Kau tidak memanggil kyuhyun saem"ucap baekhyun

"Iya. Akan ku panggilkan"ucap kyungsoo yang lansung berdiri dan menuju ruang guru

Kelas pov end

\- Kaisoo -

Saat kyungsoo berjalan keluar kelas untuk memanggil kyuhyun saem

Begitupun dengan kai yang juga ingin memanggil shiwon saem

Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kantor guru. Kyungsoo yang sudah memegang gagang pintu. Tiba -tiba ada tangan lagi yang memang tangan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun yang kaget akhirnya melihat tangannya di pegang pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya agar melihat siapa yang memegang tanganya ini. Betapa kejutnya kyungsoo saat dia tau siapa yang memegang tangannya

"Kau!"ucap kaisoo

"Mau apa kau kesinih?"ucap kai

"Ya jelas lah mau menemui kyuhyun saem"ucap kyungsoo

"Oh. Kyuhyun saem tidak masuk"ucap kai

"Kau.mau panggil siapa memangnya"ucap kyungsoo

"Shiwon saem"ucap kai

"Shiwon saem juga tidak masuk"ucap kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan kai dengan posisi masih memegang gagang pintu

Hening keduanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka tersadar dengan posisi kai yang memegang tangan kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan

"Ohh.. Aku duluan. Nde.sunbae"ucap kyungsoo yang mau berjalan meninggalkan kai sendiri

Kai langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo

"Mau kemana"ucap kai

"Ya mau kekelas lah. Sunbae"ucap kyungsoo

"Tidak usah. Mendingan temani aku ke kantin"ucap kai yang masih sama memegang tangan kyungsoo

"Tidak. Bisa sunbae. Aku harus memberitahu pada kelasan ku. Bahwa tidak ada kyuhyun saem dan memberikanya tugas"ucap kyungsoo

"Yasudah. Aku akan antarkan kau dan kau mengantarkanku ke kantin"ucap kai

Tanpa babibu kai langsung mrnarik tangan kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya

"Yakk sunbae.."ucap kyungsoo yang mengikuti kai dari belakang

\- Kaisoo -

Tbc


End file.
